Last week, Emily and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.48 minutes, Stephanie agreed to time the runners. Emily sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 69.64 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 50.2 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than Emily in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Ashley was than Emily, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Emily's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Ashley was 19.44 seconds faster than Emily.